


Bad Sushi

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: (Or is it?), Crack, Food Poisoning, M/M, Non-Consensual, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: John takes Brian out for a lesson in Japanese food. However, sushi might not be the only new experience he has in store for Brian that evening...





	Bad Sushi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



“Oh come on, Brian. It’s not _that_ unusual.”

Brian stared at the giant boat of colorful yet peculiar-looking food in front of them, his stomach threatening rebellion before even taking a taste. “Yes, yes it is, John! I mean...raw fish? Who eats that?” he asked in a low, incredulous voice.

“Try the entire nation of Japan, for centuries. And countless other people around the world who embrace it as a healthy, nutritious, and artistic dining experience. In fact, historically rice has been used to ferment and preserve fish out of necessity, though not consumed in this more modern fashion.”

“Well, I still think it’s...weird.” And gross and stomach-turning but Brian was _trying_ to be polite.

John sighed and Brian could tell his partner’s patience with him was growing thin. “How about you stop _whining_ and give it a shot already, will you? Take a piece, try a bite. It’s not going to fucking bite back.”

Brian pouted. He knew that pouty mouth of his could work wonders on John, granting him at least a temporary reprieve from whatever unpleasant business John had in mind. But not tonight, going by John’s tight-lipped expression. He appeared determined to make Brian eat his share of this sushi extravaganza, and Brian would be in dire need another bottle of sake if that was going to happen.

“Look, start with this one,” John suggested, pointing at a piece covered in a yellowish, rubbery-looking slab. “This isn’t even fish, okay? It’s _tamago_ —egg. It tastes like a very delicate omelette.”

Brian considered. “I like omelettes,” he said.

“Then give it a try.” John dropped his head, giving Brian _that_ look over the upper rim of his glasses. The look that oftentimes worked on Brian the way Brian’s pout tended to work on John. “When have you ever ended up regretting something I asked you to try for the first time?”

John had a point about that. Although... “There was that one time with the harness, when you had to take me to the ER and—”

“Brian. Didn’t I say we never speak of that again?”

“You’re right. Sorry.” Suitably admonished, he knew he would have to do as John asked him. So he watched John pick up one of the two pieces of egg sushi, balance it between his long fingers to dip it in lightly in soy sauce, then swallow it all with one bite.

 _Fuck_. John had a way of making everything sexy in a curious way—even eating odd food such as this. So Brian picked up the remaining piece of egg sushi (and he _did_ enjoy that they got to eat it with their hands, that was cool), put a lot more soy sauce on his than John had, and then took a tentative bite.

“Not bad,” Brian said, chewing on a mouthful of rice.

“I told you. But you should eat it all in one bite, not two. I know from plentiful experience that you can swallow more than that.”

And there was John making Brian think about sex again. His cock twitched and he tried to quiet those thoughts until later. He both hated and loved the way everything with John was an extended act of foreplay. It didn’t matter if they were at the precinct, or out on a case, or having dinner at a restaurant—like now. It could make Brian so crazy he could barely hold himself together until they got to the privacy of one or the other’s apartment. Sometimes he didn’t even make it that far, needing to rub one out fast in the bathroom or else end up walking around for hours with a stiffy or getting blue balls.

But for the moment he put on his best attempt at a coy, sexy grin in return. “I promise I’ll try...harder...next time.”

“I know you will,” John assured him, his stern façade softening for a moment. “Let’s try the salmon next.”

And so they went, piece by piece, John turning the entire meal into an educational lesson that was in turns fascinating, erotic, and way over Brian’s head. He did have to admit that the sushi wasn’t as bad as he’d feared, if not something he would want to eat every day. He was a man of much simpler tastes, most of the time, but he did like pleasing John. Liked it in a lot more ways than a man who’d considered himself one hundred percent heterosexual until a few months ago ever thought he would.

“We gonna try anything else new tonight?” Brian asked after he managed to consume a piece of spicy tuna maki.

“Oh, I’ve got plenty of thoughts on that. We could continue on the Japanese theme with a little _Kinbaku_.”

“I don’t know what that is but it sounds kinky, so yes.”

“Didn’t you watch those videos I loaned you last weekend?” John sounded disappointed.

“Was that an assignment? You can spank me if I’ve been a bad boy, forgetting my homework.” He wouldn’t mind a little naughty school boy role-play tonight, if that’s what John had in mind.

“I think you’ve had enough sake for one night. And look, you’ve got one more piece left to eat.”

Brian knew there was one more piece left on his side of the boat. But he had hit his limit of what he was wiling to try, even for John. “I’m not eating that. It’s got...little round purple things all over it.”

“Because it’s an octopus tentacle.”

“Ew.”

“Not ew, delicious,” John insisted. “Or to be precise, it doesn’t have much flavor at all. It’s more about the texture. It’s chewy.”

“Ew.”

John let out one of his impatient sighs again. “Now you’re insulting the lofty octopus. Did you know they are in fact the most intelligent invertebrates on the planet? Those tentacles are loaded with so many neurons, they practically each have a mind of their own.” John picked up the remaining sushi piece, studying it from all different angles. “The octopus is also a master of disguise. It can blend into its surroundings to avoid predators, or mimic more threatening species to scare away other sea creatures.”

“Yeah, well...if they’re so smart how come we can catch and eat them?”

“Because mankind is cruel and doesn’t relish competition. So eat your octopus.” John demanded, thrusting the sushi out toward Brian.

Brian knew it was not a good idea to say no to John, because playful punishment could turn a lot more painful than pleasurable as a result. So he took that last piece of sushi, tried not to think about what he was eating or even look at it too close, and attempted swallow it down as fast as he had other challenging pieces before then.

He started to gag after doing so. “Fuck,” he swore, making a face as he nearly choked on it.

“All right, perhaps octopus is an...acquired taste.”

“Well if it is, it’s not one I’m looking to acquire anytime soon.”

John looked disappointed in him, but then shrugged and reassured him, “Don’t worry, you’ll survive.”

* * *

Brian wasn’t so sure about that surviving-thing when, several hours later, he found himself bent over the toilet in John’s apartment puking his guts out.

“I’m gonna die,” he groaned, slumping down onto the cold tile floor.

“You are _not_ going to die,” John soothed him. He wiped Brian’s damp forehead with a cool facecloth, from his perch on the edge of the bathtub. “It must have been one bad slice of fish. Or the fact that you washed it all down with too many tequilas at the bar after dinner, since I’m doing fine and we ate the exact same thing.”

“I’m not drunk. I’m sick,” Brian insisted. He knew drunk, and he knew food poisoning. This was definitely the latter. He’d been sweating up a storm, his body ached head to toe, and his stomach had been churning and seizing with sharp pains since not long after they left the restaurant. All of which had, to his regret, put a real damper on their plans for after-dinner fun.

At least John was being surprisingly tender and attentive toward him instead of mad that he’d ruined the evening. “Sorry about this,” Brian apologized, flushing the toilet even though he was quite certain there was another wave of nausea coming soon.

“I owned a bar, Brian. I’ve dealt with plenty of sick drunks in my day. And there was that one time our chef got a bad batch of crabs and...”

“Don’t mention seafood! I think that octopus is getting its revenge on me.”

“Shh.” John brushed a gentle hand through Brian’s hair. “Don’t blame the poor octopus for your problems. Need me to help you up?”

“In a minute. Not sure I’m—fuck.”

No, Brian was _not_ going to be eating more sushi any time soon.

When he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to puke again, he let John lift him up and guide him toward the bedroom. His clothes were drenched with sweat (and his shirt, well...yeah, it was ruined, leave it at that), so he didn’t complain when John undressed him, then brought him a glass of water before joining him under the covers.

John’s naked body against his own felt soothing, though it made him feel sadder he wasn’t up to enjoying it. John kissed his shoulder and draped an arms around Brian’s waist. “Food poisoning usually passes quick and we’ve got a whole weekend ahead of us. I’m sure you’ll be feeling better soon enough.”

“Mmkay,” Brian muttered. He did actually feel a bit better since throwing up—three times. Hopefully once he got some sleep he would be back to his normal self.

* * *

Brian had watched _some_ of those videos John had loaned him. The animated ones, because the idea of cartoon porn had seemed hilarious. And some of it truly had been—although he wasn’t sure he’d be able to eat corn on the cob again any time soon. No, that was going to the top of his do-not-want list, right next to sushi.

Some of it, though, had been seriously bizarre, the kind of bizarre where he couldn’t tell if it turned him on or grossed him out. A bit of both, most probably.

Such as the one with the tentacle monsters.

Maybe that’s why Brian had been so grossed out by the octopus at the Japanese restaurant.

For in his fevered condition, still fighting off whatever toxins had been in that bad fish, he was dreaming about them.

Tentacles.

Slick, slithery, sticky, pulsating _things_ sliding over his naked body. At first, it felt almost soothing—like getting a full-body massage all over the place, all at once. Until he thought about it too much, and realized precisely what was going on.

Dream or not, those weren’t warm human hands and fingers massaging his flesh.

And it felt a little too real to be nothing _but_ a dream.

Suddenly wide awake, he opened his eyes, reached out to turn on the nightstand lamp...and then gasped in sheer horror at what he discovered. Tentacles—writhing, fleshy-colored, noodly appendages—squirming across his body and the bed. As he tried to escape them in a panic, their gentle stroking and caressing became restrictive. It was as if someone suddenly tightened knots around his every limb to hold him down, yank him back against the mattress.

“Shhh,” he heard John’s voice in his ear as tentacles coiled snug around his arms, his legs. “ _Relax_ , Brian. Relax and enjoy yourself.”

“Wh-what’s going o—” and he was silenced by a tentacle sliding into his mouth, making him gag and struggle further as for a moment he couldn’t breathe.

“Relax and be quiet...don’t want to wake the neighbors.”

Brian whimpered, but calmed himself enough to breathe through his nose, and not be grossed out by the tentacle teasing his mouth in a vulgar imitation of a tongue.

It did, sort of, feel like a tongue. Like John’s tongue, hungry and probing...fuck...it even _tasted_ like John’s tongue. What the hell was going on?! John didn’t have tentacles. He was a normal human being...

...wasn’t he?

This had to all be some kind of kooky dream still, Brian tried to reassure himself. A hallucination. A fevered nightmare brought on by food poisoning and watching the outlandish porn videos John loaned him and _fuck_ , now there were two tentacles sliding over his chest, going for his nipples and leaving them wet and sticky.

Making them stiffen in excitement. Brian groaned around the tentacle in his mouth in spite of himself, and he heard John’s sigh of delight in response.

He couldn’t turn around to check that yes, the tentacles belonged to John. Not when they had him bound in place, barely able to move. He shuddered as John licked and sucked on the back of his neck, as he could feel something firm rubbing against the crack of his ass.

Something that didn’t feel like John’s dick normally felt pressing against him in that way.

No, this was...bigger (and John’s dick was already a lot to handle). And it didn’t feel like a dick. It was... _moving,_ snake-like, as if it had a mind of its own. It felt comparable to the tentacles, one of which was creeping down toward his own dick.

Brian whimpered again, fear mixing with arousal. In spite of himself, he could feel his cock swelling, rising to meet the horrific stimulation.

“It’s only me. Don’t worry...” John’s mouth went to his ear, biting a tender lobe as a tentacle encircled his dick. “And it’s time for you to experience a whole new level of ecstasy, my pet.”

If Brian struggled, the tentacles around his limbs only tightened, akin to a boa constrictor trying to squeeze the life out of its prey. And when that one slithered wet and warm against his cock, Brian couldn’t stop himself—he moaned, desperate, physical response to the intense manipulation breaking past his fright. The tentacle pulsed around him, the tip of it teasing the head of his penis. He grew fully hard and John murmured his pleasure again, licking at his ear, commanding him to “Suck on it. Go on.”

Brian did, sucking on the tentacle in his mouth as if it were one of John’s fingers...or his dick. It forced him to enact a crude parody of fellatio, opening his throat to meet it and it was a very, very fortunate thing his stomach was emptied of all contents already. Or else he would seriously need to vomit again as his gag reflex kicked in. He felt the _thing_ against his ass seemingly grow stiffer, wetness slicking his skin so much he almost felt as though he were underwater, or squirming about in a pool of viscous lube. That tentacle started poking at his entry, teasing and probing like a curious finger.

Oh, but Brian could tell it was much bigger than that.

In fact panic began to seize him again as he sensed it pushing into him, even as John tried to soothe him, “Relax and it won’t hurt. You know that by now, don’t you?”

Relax. How could he fucking relax when he was about to get ass-fucked by John Munch, tentacle monster? He wanted to cry, or scream, or _something_ as that tentacle slowly slithered into him...filling him up, going _too deep oh god_ and stretching him beyond what he should be able to bear. But as much as his mind rebelled, his body responded to the overload of sensations. That slick, wet, pulsating heat enveloping his cock, the wriggling tentacles over his nipples, everything teasing and violating him—

_Oh fuck oh god ooooooh GOD_

He suddenly came so hard he was shaking, convulsing with sickening intensity. He bit down on the tentacle in his mouth but its thick, rubbery hide seemed impervious to his teeth.

John made approving sounds against his neck, sucking and kissing him some more, but not for a second letting up on the gross abuse of Brian’s body. “Very nice, Brian. But I hope you realize we’re just getting started.”

The tentacle defiling his mouth slithered out for a moment, leaving a sloppy trail of saliva along his cheek as it caressed and stroked his face. “W-what...are y-you?” Brian managed to ask between heavy breaths and sobs.

“I told you, the octopus is the master of disguise. We will take our place above mankind some day. For now, you will be my human plaything. My pet. To do anything with that I want.”

Brian gasped and groaned as that tentacle which had been in his mouth slid rapidly down his back, finding its way to his ass. He wanted to scream as it roughly forced its way inside to join the first one there, but another tentacle covered his mouth—like a strip of duct tape, binding it closed. And so his scream of pain went unheard.

And it hurt. _Fuck_ , it hurt, it was too much, no matter how lubed and slick he was with tentacle slime. His cock ached from the continued stimulation and he squeezed his eyes shut, blinking back tears of agony. The first tentacle inside him pulsed and pushed even deeper, while the other kept trying to work its way in further to meet it. Brian felt himself disconnecting, on a level, from the pain and horror being inflicted upon his body. He had to, to keep from going mad.

_This is all a fucked-up nightmare. Has to be. That or I really am going to die._

But he didn’t die. It seemed to go on and on and on, even as he wished he could black-out and stop feeling anything at all. No, he didn’t, and perversely, he even started getting hard again. He grew lost to the over-stimulation, the confining heat and wetness, the feeling of being completely enveloped and almost _consumed_ by these tentacles raping every inch of his flesh. John’s teeth bit down on his neck and Brian couldn’t help it, he started coming again. His own orgasm appeared to trigger a spasming wave through the tentacles as well—the tips spurting out and drowning him in more warm, gooey slime, leaving him shaking and raw, inside and out.

Then, mercifully, they started to release their grip upon him. The two inside his ass slowly worked their way out, leaving Brian trembling and sobbing into the tentacle still covering his mouth. That, too, eventually withdrew and Brian gasped for a deeper breath, then groaned in pain.

“Good boy,” John told him, as the recoiling tentacles tenderly caressed his aching form. “Now, go to sleep. You’ve pleased me enough for tonight.”

Sleep or pure unconsciousness, Brian wasn’t sure which at last blessedly came over him. But there was nothing else as the tentacles slipped away, and even John—whoever or  _whatever_ he was—seemed to fade from his presence, his mind.

* * *

When Brian awoke, he found sunlight streaming into John’s bedroom, the sounds of the city outside in full daytime activity. Utterly exhausted, he was glad that at least his stomach had settled down. That was miracle enough after his evening spent by the toilet.

He was alone in Jon’s bed, he realized—and something wasn’t adding up right in his brain. Everything looked to be too...normal. The bed sheets were dry and clean, and so was he. He felt sore and weak, but about what he’d expect after being violently ill.

So...all that crazy stuff with John suddenly sprouting tentacles and fucking him senseless with them? That had to have been some ludicrous dream after all.

 _Of course it was,_ he reassured himself. _Bad sushi must really make a personal hallucinate the craziest shit._

The bedroom door creaked open and Brian looked up to see John peering in cautiously. John then smiled as he stepped inside. “Sleeping Beauty awakens at last. Thought you were going to remain lost to the sandman straight through the weekend.”

“Mmph. Feel like I could.” Brian stretched and rolled around onto his stomach, making room for John to sit beside him. John was only wearing a pair of boxers and, so far as Brian could see, did indeed look perfectly normal. Human. No tentacles or anything. Brian yawned and asked, “What time is it?”

“About three in the afternoon. You look better than you did last night.”

“Feel better, too. Could be I just needed to sleep it off.”

John nodded and ran a hand gently along Brian’s naked back. It felt nice—a lot nicer than some slimy, crawling tentacle. “Sorry your first introduction to sushi wasn’t exactly how I’d intended.”

“First and last, John. Next time we’re getting burgers or pizza, okay? No more weird food. Gave me the funkiest dreams.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. You’ll never believe it. I dreamt...” Brian had to pause and laugh about it now. “You turned into some kind of octopus-man. Tentacles and everything.”

“Octopus-man? Sounds kinky.”

“It...was just really freaky. I mean...I love getting freaky with you but not Halloween-monster freaky.”

“Hmm.” John shifted so that he was straddling Brian’s naked body, sitting over his thighs. Brian sighed as John leaned down to place a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Are you up for some of that freaky business yet? Because we did get unfortunately sidetracked last night.”

“Mmm, if you’re gentle with me,” Brian replied, closing his eyes and enjoying the touch of those teasing lips, John’s weight pressing down against him. Yes, this would be good, this would be nice. Especially for getting that nightmare out of his head.

“I’m always gentle with you, Brian,” John said between kisses. “You might not think so but trust me, my pet. You wouldn’t fancy it if I wasn’t.”

John’s tone of voice, so sexy and arousing, almost made Brian miss that one slip of the tongue.

‘ _My pet’? John’s never called me that before, except..._

Ah, but the concern fled his mind as John’s mouth continued downward, toward once forbidden territory, and Brian let himself get lost in the wicked pleasure of it all. So lost that he barely noticed the slick feeling, like a ghostly tendril, caressing the back of his neck.

Had to be his imagination, after all. Remnants of that bad sushi playing tricks with his mind.

...Didn’t it?

John merely chuckled as Brian started to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have to give some special thanks to ThetaSigma who, when I told her "John, Brian and tentacles" immediately suggested, "Sushi?" And the rest of it all flowed from there.


End file.
